<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overdue by myonebraincell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889809">Overdue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myonebraincell/pseuds/myonebraincell'>myonebraincell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Kiss, bellow diamond - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myonebraincell/pseuds/myonebraincell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue and Yellow realise something about their relationship — something they wish they realised a lot sooner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Overdue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to my friend triforcewaffles for beta reading and helping me with the title. I wrote this at like 3:30am so I was way too exhausted to think of a title myself lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Would you like to try that?”</p><p>Yellow nearly lost her form then and there.</p><p>“E-excuse me?” She managed to sputter out, staring at Blue with wide, golden eyes.</p><p>“That.” Blue said innocently, pointing to the monitor in front of them. On the screen was a “movie”. Steven had suggested they spend their newly acquired free time to learn more about Earth, and when Blue had found out about these “movies”, she desperately wanted to watch as many as she could.</p><p>She had always been one for art, after all.</p><p>This particular movie, Yellow understood, was a “romance”. A story where two humans meet, encounter some problems either with their circumstances or with each other, and then develop feelings for each other and decide to spend the rest of their lives together. The concept was interesting yet confusing to Yellow.</p><p>The scene Blue was pointing to on the monitor involved two women standing incredibly close together, doing something Yellow understood was called “kissing”. Romantic couples tend to do it quite often, she had noticed. </p><p>This was the first time she’d seen a “movie” where two women were kissing, though.</p><p>She’d be lying if she hadn’t <em> thought </em> about kissing Blue since they started watching movies together. It was like a part of her had always wanted to, but she hadn’t known what it was. </p><p>But now, she did. And now, Blue had suggested they try it. And Yellow couldn’t quite think straight.</p><p>Blue was beautiful. Yellow had always thought her so, always being slightly in awe of her whenever she entered a room, always hoping Blue would ask her to brush that cascading waterfall of hair, always feeling a warmth spread in her gem when the azure gem would laugh, or hold her hand, or wrap her arms tight around her…</p><p>Yellow must have been silent for a while, because Blue started dismissing the idea.</p><p>“It’s alright, Yellow.” She smiled. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to. I… I was just thinking out loud, I suppose. About how it might feel.”</p><p>Was… was Blue <em> blushing? </em></p><p>“Humans are strange things, aren’t they?” She carried on, the blush spreading all across her cheeks. “They value this ‘romance’ a lot — spending your life with someone special, loving them, caring for them… it just… well, it reminded me of us, I suppose.”</p><p>The only thing that made Yellow speak was the look of worry on Blue’s face.</p><p>“I’ve… thought about us since we started watching these things.” Yellow admitted, gesturing to the monitor. “And I’ve noticed some… similarities.”</p><p>Blue’s eyes were wide, suddenly full of hope.</p><p>Yellow continued.</p><p>“I’ve always found you beautiful, Blue. For thousands of years, I’ve admired you. I didn’t really know what it <em> was </em> , but I just knew I wanted to be near you. I wanted to make you laugh and see you be happy — stars, I still <em> do — </em>and when I hold you, I feel grounded. I feel like… like…”</p><p>“That you complete me.” Blue finished, breathless and unsure, staring at the gem beside her.</p><p>Yellow nodded.</p><p>“Precisely…” She mumbled, eyes glancing down to Blue’s lips before jumping back up to her eyes.</p><p>“Oh, Yellow…” she sighed, her voice hushed. She leaned in closer, her hand cupping the other diamond’s cheek. “We’ve wasted so much time…”</p><p>The golden gem swallowed.</p><p>“I don’t want to waste any more.”</p><p>Blue shook her head.</p><p>“Neither do I.”</p><p>They met each other halfway, the kiss slow and clumsy at first. But it was so wonderful. It was thousands of years too late, but neither of them could be happier.</p><p>Yellow’s gloves hands rested on the azure gem’s hips, pulling her closer, fingers softly digging into the pliable flesh.</p><p>Blue moaned, lithe fingers getting lost in the short strands of Yellow’s hair, kissing her feverishly. She tugged on the hair experimentally, thrilled that a low moan rumbled its way out of Yellow’s throat.</p><p>Oh, Blue would gladly do this for centuries. Yellow’s lips were soft and warm against her own, and they fit together so perfectly.</p><p>She was quite certain this was the happiest she’d ever been.</p><p>Neither knew who pulled back first, but Blue rested her forehead against Yellow’s, smiling softly.</p><p>“I… I think we should have done this a long time ago.” Blue whispered.</p><p>Yellow chuckled softly.</p><p>“I agree.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Blue really said “what if we kissed on the couch? Haha jk... unless?”</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>